


一见公子误终身

by xzmadam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzmadam/pseuds/xzmadam





	一见公子误终身

「一见公子误终身」

第四十九章  
王一博从书房出来时，天已经很晚了，回到房里，肖战已经准备就寝了。王一博宽了衣上榻，躺在外侧，不一会儿将身子往里面挪了挪，又挪了挪，侧个身，胸膛抵着肖战的背脊，大手覆上他有些凉的身子，将他圈入怀里。  
肖战身子一惊，＂王爷？＂  
＂别说话，让我抱一会＂王一博热热的气息打在肖战的脖颈，使得肖战浑身颤栗，脸颊爬上一朵红晕。  
王一博只觉越抱越难受，心跳加速，将肖战的身子扳了过来面朝自己，肖战抬起眸子正好对上王一博火热的眼神，王一博二话不说对着肖战的唇便吻了上去，肖战没有反抗，这让王一博更加肆虐，贴在肖战嫣红的唇上，吸吮，轻咬，侵入着他的口腔，贪婪的汲取着他的津液。  
肖战被吻得浑身发热，软了身子，双手环上王一博的脖子，下身紧贴，腰身不安分的在怀里扭动，贴在王一博身上到处点火。  
王一博只感觉肖战简直就是一个惹火的小妖精，一个翻身欺身压上。  
＂唔……＂肖战的口腔又酥又麻，被吻的快喘不过气来，未被束缚的双手推着王一博的胸膛，王一博抬起头，放过了肖战殷红的双唇，离开时扯出一条情色的银丝，王一博眼中带着毫不掩饰的情欲盯着肖战。看着他一双好看的桃花眼，随即俯下身轻轻吻了上去，眉眼，鼻子，耳垂，脖子，一路往下，大手探进肖战的里衣，轻轻一扯，衣衫滑至两侧，衣襟大开，一只手揉捏着胸前那个粉色蓓蕾，另一个被王一博含在嘴里用舌头不断挑逗，吮吸，惹的肖战发出一声呻吟。  
大手慢慢往下探去，对着后穴那一点，轻轻按揉，  
待张开一小口，便伸入一指。肖战对着突然闯入的异物身子一紧，穴口紧紧夹着王一博的手指，＂放松＂王一博用磁性低沉的嗓音在肖战耳边轻轻说道，见肖战放松下来的身子，王一博缓慢做着扩张，随着穴口的水越来越多，王一博又加了一根手指不断抽送，对着穴肉内壁一阵碾压，看着肖战只是微微皱眉，但很快就好了，继续做着扩张，等到手指加到三根后，肖战已经浑身发软，一双雪白的大腿紧紧的缠上了王一博的腰。  
王一博抽出手指，带出几丝粘液，强忍着勃起的欲望，喘着粗气对着肖战可怜兮兮的道＂我，可以进去吗？＂像一只乖巧的小猫咪在等着主人的召唤。  
＂嗯～＂肖战一开口就是一声充满淫欲的声音，激的王一博下体涨大了几分。  
得到回应，王一博像个小孩子拿到心爱的糖葫芦一样开心似的扶着早已涨硬的巨物贴上肖战的穴口，看着肖战的表情，一点一点的把自己推送了进去，刚一进去，王一博就险些忍不住乱来，温凉的巨物被火热的穴肉紧紧包裹住，紧致的感觉从未有过。虽然穴口被开拓的松软，但王一博的尺寸也不是一般人的码，使得肖战下体穴口撑的又胀又痛，后穴火辣辣的疼。看着肖战痛苦的表情，嘴唇都咬破了，吓得王一博没敢继续再往前推进，俯下身轻轻的含住他的唇瓣，舔吮着，似是抚慰。  
肖战勾住王一博的脖子，让王一博继续深入，直到全部进去，王一博呼出一口气，发出一声满足的叹息。巨物在体内安静的待了一会便开始缓慢抽送，渐渐的疼痛被丝丝快感取代。  
＂嗯……啊……嗯啊……＂肖战口里发出难以羞耻的声音。王一博眼神一暗，巨物像是又涨了一圈，加快了抽送速度，炙热的呼吸打在肖战的耳边，泛起一片情色的红，肖战被顶撞的说不出话来，喉咙里发出压抑的闷喘，双腿紧紧的盘住王一博的腰身，后穴带起的快感爬上脊椎骨蔓延进全身的每一个细胞，酥爽的浪潮一波波冲击着大脑，全身变得虚软无比，整个人几乎化成了一摊春水，嫣红的唇中也开始吐出断断续续的诱人嘤咛。  
王一博把肖战翻了一个身，体内巨大的物体顶着敏感点绕了一圈，角度变换的快感使得肖战浑身战栗，肖战坐在了王一博的巨物上，粗大的巨物又深入了几分，在肖战的小腹形成一个凸起。  
王一博看着身前的人，舔了舔肖战的唇，发出一声愉悦的笑，肖战此时因为体位的变化，腰身一软，软靠在了王一博胸膛上。  
王一博看着趴在自己胸膛前的肖战，身上印满了斑驳的吻痕，眼眸暗沉，托起肖战的臀部，用力一顶，顶弄到肉穴处大开大合。肖战被猝不及防的顶弄全身绷紧，只得用双手圈住王一博的脖颈，发出勾人魂魄的呻吟＂王爷……啊……唔……啊哈……＂王一博顿时感觉肖战的后穴收紧，后穴的嫩肉紧紧裹在涨硬的巨物上，想要往外推又像是欲拒还迎。  
王一博坐起咬住了肖战的喉结，大手拍打在肖战的臀肉，一只手滑到大腿根处帮肖战放松紧绷的肌肉，等肖战渐渐适应，王一博便托住肖战的双臀强硬的顶弄着他的花心，后穴的嫩肉紧紧包裹，层层叠叠的吸附住王一博的巨物，卖力的把王一博粗长的巨物往里面吞吃。  
肖战被顶弄的不行，只能大口的喘着粗气，彻彻底底的沉溺在性欲中，快感积累到了顶点，肖战突然发现自己的宣泄口被堵住了，使坏的人还在刺激着自己的茎身，手指堵住铃口，在周围打着圈圈。  
肖战红了眼尾，直勾勾的望着眼前的人，口中带着乞求＂唔……王爷……我要……啊哈……拿开……嗯……＂肖战被王一博加快的动作惊的呻吟  
王一博咬住肖战胸前的蓓蕾，像一个婴儿吮吸一样吸着肖战的蓓蕾，直到充血涨硬了才放开，用着无辜的语气在肖战耳边道＂我听说这里会产奶，是么？＂  
肖战气结，又羞又愤，＂我又……唔……不是女子！……啊哈……＂肖战刚说完，蓓蕾就被王一博狠狠的揉捏了一把，王一博看着肖战的表情，从心里犯上一股满足感，王一博贴上肖战的耳边，刻意压低的声音性感又勾人＂我只是忍不住……＂  
肖战湿红了双眼，嗔怒的瞪着王一博，却不知道此时泛着湿气的桃花眼是多么的诱人，引的王一博呼吸紊乱起来，狠狠的一记深顶，在肖战体内极尽疯狂的抽送。  
＂唔……啊哈……不……不行了……＂极致的快感让肖战无法压抑自己的呻吟，竟是吐不出一句完整的话来。随即肖战被翻了一个身，跪趴在榻上，王一博低下头在肖战背上密密麻麻轻轻落下一连串的吻，下体狠狠的顶弄肖战的花心，变着角度的辗磨着肖战的敏感点，每一下都狠狠的往那处软肉撞去，疯狂的抽送几十下后终于射在了肖战体内，滚烫的精液浇灌着肖战的花心，同时松开了堵在铃口的手指，肖战只感觉快感在爆发，耳边嗡嗡作响，脑内一片空白。王一博缓缓抽出软下的物舍，连带出一股浊液，混在两人的交合处。  
肖战还没缓过神，就被一双大手揽在怀里，虚软无力的身体瘫在王一博身上，穴口一张一合的吐出方才射进去的精液。  
王一博拿起肖战垂下的几缕青丝放在鼻尖嗅了嗅，好闻的淡淡清香使得他心旷神怡，又亲了亲肖战的耳垂，一只手爱不释手的揉捏着肖战的臀肉，肉壁的挤压让肖战打了一个激颤，无法言喻的快感再次袭来，肖战虚虚的开口，声音带着些许哭腔，＂真的不行了，王爷～＂  
王一博的手轻轻抚上肖战的后背，轻柔炙热的吻落在肖战的锁骨上，酥麻的感觉随着王一博的吻走遍肖战的胸前，让肖战感觉每一寸肌肤好像要烧起来一般。  
肖战龇了龇牙＂王爷你……啊……嗯哈……＂王一博猛的一顶将再次硬挺的巨物重新进入肖战温暖紧致的后穴，突然的动作弄得肖战措手不及，未被压抑的呻吟脱口而出。  
肖战的手搂着王一博的肩，喉间发出小猫一般的呜咽，王一博坏心眼的把体内的巨物又抽了出来，在肖战的穴口磨蹭。  
肖战咬着唇，后穴突如其来的空虚让他极不满足，穴口偏偏又被王一博的巨物堵着。肖战闭着眼，对着王一博的脸一顿乱啃，如女子一般的腰身在王一博身上扭动，抗议着想要更多，喉间发出一声哭腔＂唔……王爷……想要……＂  
王一博看着身上的人对自己的渴求，嘴角上扬，双手拖住肖战的臀往上托起然后又轻轻放下，不轻不重的戳开肖战红艳的穴口，如此重复这个动作十几下。王一博低吼一声，抱着肖战躺下，自己欺身压上，整根没入，疯狂的顶弄他的花心，直直的朝着敏感点一下一下的撞去，最终又一次射在肖战体内。  
看着差点昏死过去的肖战，温柔的吻了一下额头，起身穿衣，出门，端来一盆热水，帮肖战清洗了一下身体，穿好亵衣亵裤，又快速的給自己清理了一下，躺上床将肖战搂进怀里，二个人沉沉睡去。


End file.
